


Goodbye Kiss

by deankeptthecoat



Series: Destiel Oneshots [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deankeptthecoat/pseuds/deankeptthecoat
Summary: People pointed out how we never saw Dean actually say yes and in between the last time we see him and when he rescues Sam and Jack, a lot could have (and likely did) happen. Including Dean saying goodbye to Cas.





	Goodbye Kiss

“W-what just happened?” Dean scrambles to his feet, his vision still blurry from the bright flash that had made Lucifer vanish, taking Sam and Jack right along with him.

“I don’t know.” said Cas as he stood up.

“The Devil Won.” Michael said. Dean turned to him. “That’s what just happened.”

“How do we stop him?”

Michael smiled. “You don’t. Believe me- I'd love to rip my brother apart.  
But now in this banged up meatsuit-“ He wheezed for a moment. “Not happening. This is the end, of everything.”

“No…” Dean shook his head. “No-what if you had your sword.”

“Dean, no.” Cas said from behind him. He ignored him.

“I am your sword. Your perfect vessel.” Dean walked slowly towards the beaten up archangel. “With me, you’d be stronger than you’ve ever been.”

“Oh, I know what you are.” Michael smirked.

“If we work together, can we beat Lucifer?”

“Dean—“ Cas’ voice cracked a bit.

“Can we!”

“We’d have a chance.”

“Dean, you can’t.” He turned around to look at Cas.

“Lucifer has Sam.” Dean said. “He has Jack. Cas! I don’t have a choice!” Castiel didn’t say anything. Dean was right and he knew it. There was no other option. Dean turned back to Michael. “If we do this, it’s a one time deal. I’m in charge. You’re the engine but I’m behind the wheel. Understand?”

Michael smiled. This was how it was supposed to be. This was the grand plan, being played out almost a decade too late. Michael in his rightful vessel, fighting against Lucifer. Sure, Lucifer wasn’t possessing Sam, but this was the closest they’d ever get. Besides- Michael had already defeated Lucifer in the universe where the Winchesters were never born. He could do it again here and he’d be all the more powerful. All Dean was to do was say a certain three-letter word.

“Please, Dean.”

“Cas, not now.” Dean shook his head. He clenched his fists, trying to summon up the courage to say what he needed to say.

“We can find another way!” He was pleading now. Cas grabbed the sleeve of Dean’s jacket and spun him around. He was on the verge of tears. “Dean… please.”

Dean closed his eyes and sighed. “Michael, can you give me and Cas a minute please?”

“Alright,” Michael walked to the other room. “Don’t take too long- your brother and nephilim are still with Lucifer afterall.”

“Don’t do this please,” Castiel started crying. “I didn’t give up everything for you to do this.”

“We had other options then. We had help from people who knew what they were doing then.” Dean’s hand went up to wipe away Cas’ tears. “We don’t have this this time. Gabe’s dead and Sam and Jack are with Lucifer. This is the only way.”

“I can help. I- I can let Michael use me for a vessel.”

“No.” Dean said sternly. “No, hell no. I’m not letting you get possessed by another one of those guys. Besides, you gotta stay here and keep Mom and Bobby safe for me while I’m gone.” His tone softed. He tilted Cas’ head up so they were looking at each other. “Can you do that for me? Can you keep everyone safe?”

Cas nodded. “Yes.”

“Good. Good.” He pulled the angel in for a hug. “I promise I’ll be back before you know it. I’ll kill that son of bitch and get back Sam and Jack, and then I’ll be right back.”

“He’s not going to hold up his end of the deal.” Cas said into Dean’s shoulder.

“He is, I’ll make sure he does.” Dean reassured him. “And you’ll know I’m fine because I’ll be thinking about you the whole time.”

They pulled away from the hug. Dean’s hands stayed on Cas’ shoulders and for a minute they just looked at each other. Dean knew damn well that Michael would likely try to take over after they killed Lucifer, but he needed to seem strong for Cas. In reality, Dean was terrified. He would rather do literally anything else but let Michael in to kill Lucifer and save his brother but he really had no other choice. But before he left, he had one thing he wanted to do. He had been meaning to do it for a while now and for all he knew, this could very damn well be his last shot to do it.  
“Hey Cas, uhh.” Dean looked to the side. Now really wasn’t the time to get nervous about this. Now was the time for getting nervous about killing archangels. Or becoming an archangel. But not this. “Look I know I said I would be back- and I will- but in the very unlikely event that I don’t… there’s something I want to do.”

Cas raised an eyebrow, his eyes still rimmed red from crying. Dean wasn’t sure if he had ever seen Castiel cry before, and if he had it certainly hadn’t been over him. He took a deep breath to prepare himself. Before he could back out, he leaned in and gave Castiel a kiss. Cas didn’t even hesitate to return in. Dean put his hands on Cas’ waist and pulled him in a bit closer, while Cas held onto his shoulders. Everything was fine, and Dean was about to slip his tongue into Cas’ mouth when…

“Are you two done yet?” Michael said from behind them. Dean turned around to see a pissed off archangel, still beaten nearly to death but twice as annoyed. “Need I remind you what’s at stake here?”

“Right.” Dean faced Cas again and leaned in, their foreheads touching. “I’ll be back soon. I promise.”

He kissed Cas gingerly on the forehead.

“Dean…” Cas mumbled. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Cas.” he said back.

Dean dropped his hand, and it hurt a bit. Michael looked more than amused by the sappiness of their situation. They were kissing each other goodbye and proclaiming their love because they didn’t know if they’d ever see each other again, but of course neither of them wanted to admit that this could be their last chance to say anything. It was a cheesy chick flick moment, just less chicks and more dick angels. Next time either of them saw each other, Dean might not even be Dean. Just an archangel walking around in his body.

“You ready?” Michael raised an eyebrow. Dean looked back at Cas. His eyes were still pleading with Dean not to say it, to stay with him and that together they could find another way to stop both Lucifer and Michael. Dean tried to apologize with his eyes. He wanted to shout it but he was scared of what else would come out of his mouth if he did. Castiel started crying again and fell down. God, it took all of Dean’s strength not to go over and comfort him. He hated himself for what he was about to do.

He swallowed and turned his back on Cas. His breathing was heavy and his fists were clenched. He stared the archangel right in the eyes and tried to ignore the quiet sobs and begs for him not to do it coming from behind him.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Go check out my [tumblr](https://deankeptthecoat.tumblr.com/)! I'm more active there and reblog a lot of other fics I like, too.
> 
> Feel free to bully me if my writing causes you pain. Anything will do. Kudos, comments, reblogs, and anonymous messages about my fics give me the validation I am starved of <33


End file.
